warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warriors Guide
}} The Warriors Guide is a Barnes & Noble exclusive Warriors book, and is part of the ''Field Guides''.'' Blurb :''Now the truth can be revealed Look within to find: *''The mystical origins and secret legends of the Clans.'' *''An insiders' tour of the Clan camps and territories.'' *''The histories and characters of each Clan, and information about their leaders and medicine cats.'' *''Knowledge of cats outside the Clans.'' *''The tenets of the warrior code.'' *''Prophecies and omens, and how they have been fulfilled.'' :And many more truths about the secrets, beliefs, and daily lives of the cats of the Clans. Detailed plot description :The Warriors Guide contains information from different points of view that is not revealed in the main arc books. This begins with a story of how the Clans were founded, introducing Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky as the first leaders of the five Clans. This is followed by a chapter on the warrior code - the rules of the Clans. :After, it lists significant medicine cats and leaders, as well as additional information about a Clan's specialties. In ThunderClan, a special page detailing how to do the forest attack is written in steps. Likewise, for ShadowClan, there is a page on how different tail signals work. In RiverClan, there is a section on water combat moves, and WindClan has a list of their special battle tactics. In SkyClan, there is a page detailing their aboveground battle moves. :There are full accounts for the different medicines used by the Clans, which includes their uses and names. It tells which plants are similar to each other, as well listing some locations they can be found. This section also lists which plants can be potentially dangerous if used incorrectly. After, there is a collection of biographies for other animals. :Two full maps of the Clans' territory are included, both The forest territories and The lake territories. Fourtrees, Highstones, the Moonpool and the Island are all explored and different cats from each of the Clans give accounts of these landmarks. SkyClan has a a map of their camp included, and it also includes the version from a Twoleg's point of view. Tigerstar then leads the reader on a tour of the battlefields, explaining where different cats died and also reflecting on his personal experience as a ThunderClan cat. Next, Tawnypelt leads a tour around the lake territories. :It also includes a full list of battle moves and how to use them. A glossary of terms used in the books is at the end. Publication history *''The Warriors Guide'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 8 August 2012 Trivia *This book is only available through Barnes & Noble, and can either be purchased on their website, or by going into the store. *This book has no new content, it is simply the most important parts of the other field guides put into one book.Revealed in The Warriors Guide See also *Book cover gallery Notes and references de:The Warriors Guidefi:The Warriors Guideru:Путеводитель по котам-воителямpl:Przewodnik Wojowników Category:Field Guides Category:The Warriors Guide Category:Books